Hay Cosas Que No Se Olvidan
by Carito Cullen Pattz
Summary: -Debería besar más seguido tus pecas- me dijo luego de unos segundos, con una sonrisa coqueta y mirando de mis ojos a mis labios -Sí, deberías- no sabía de que parte de mi había salido esa respuesta, yo no era así. Pero su mirada se volvió un poco más seria y volvía a acercar sus labios a los míos, besándome otra vez. primera historia :
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es una pequeña idea que me daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza**

**y la utilize para desahogarme un poco, ahora sin mas las dejo leer.  
**

* * *

Sucedió una tarde de junio, cuando yo tenía 17 años, ya hacía calor, y veníamos de hacer unas compras para un proyecto en equipo, veníamos muy cansados y un poco sudados, y para no enfermarnos decidimos enfriarnos antes de prender el aire acondicionado, así que solo encendí el ventilador para que circulara el aire, tenia tanto calor que me senté en el suelo, recargando mi cabeza en el brazo de un sillón, el supongo que por la misma razón el me imito, se sentó en el suelo y se recargo en el otro sillón, quedamos el uno junto al otro pero en dirección contraria, de manera que lo podía ver casi de frente.

Empezamos a platicar de diversas cosas, la mayoría sin sentido, solo para pasar el tiempo, le platique de cómo había sido mi vida en Forks antes de vivir en Phoenix, el me conto un poco de la suya en Alaska, donde vivió uno cuantos años antes, luego de un rato fui cayendo más hacia el suelo hasta el punto de terminar acostada cerca de sus piernas era divertido platicar con él, a pesar de los había pasado el semestre anterior y muchos esfuerzos para que no fuera así, me seguía gustando, aunque no con la misma intensidad y estaba feliz por ello, no debía faltar mucho para poder verlo como él me veía a mí, solo como amigo.

Luego de un rato empezamos a jugar, a ratos me trataba de hacer cosquillas y yo a él, y cuando estábamos tranquilos le acariciaba el cabello aunque era un poco cansado ya que él seguía sentado pero me gustaba la sensación de su cabello entre mis dedos y al parecer a él no le molestaba.

-Mira tienes pecas- dijo en tono de juego

Si tenía pero no me gustaban así que le conteste- ¡El que tiene pecas eres tú!- claro que en su cutis no había ni una sola, pero si quería guerra la tendría.

-No tú tienes pecas- siguió con el juego y señalo mis pómulos

-No- le dije yo- el que tiene eres tu- y levante mi otro brazo para alcanzar su cara ya que él seguía sentado, y señalarle pecas imaginarias.

-No- dijo continuando con el juego- quien tiene eres tu

-No, no – le dije- el que tiene eres tu-

Y así continuamos un rato, era muy divertido, sobre todo lo fue su cara cuando le dije

-No, no has vivido toda tu vida engañado, tú eres una peca gigante- y me solté riendo

El seguía insistiendo en que era yo, y yo en que era él, estaba tan divertida que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaría hasta que ya no lo pude evitar.

Su cara estaba cada vez más cerca de la mía y nuestros tonos de voz aunque seguían siendo divertidos se tornaron un poco más serios y bajos, de repente lo único que vi fueron sus ojos hipnotizantes que miraron hacia mis ojos y luego hacia mis labios y no pude evitar yo también ver hacia sus labios.

-No tú tienes pecas- me dijo en un tono todavía más bajo y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle sin saber cómo nos besamos, y todo a mi alrededor desapareció, mi mano derecha seguía jugando con su cabello y lo acerque un poco más a mí , si eso era posible, ya no sabía que había estado haciendo antes ni lo que me había llevado a ese momento y no me importaba solo sabía que me gustaba mucho lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento cuando nuestros labios se juntaron moviéndose a un mismo ritmo y nuestros alientos se mezclaron, nunca había besado a alguien antes y estaba feliz de que fuera él mi primer beso, no supe cuanto tiempo paso y cuando nos separamos, todo cayó sobre mí como cubeta de agua fría, ¿y si no le había gustado?¿ y si solo fue un impulso?¿porque lo había hecho? ¿Habría sentido él la misma corriente que yo recorrer su cuerpo? Lo más importante ¿Por qué yo había seguido con el beso?

Desgraciadamente sabia la ultima repuesta aun sentía algo por él a pesar de mi esfuerzos por que no fuese así, y lo que más me agobiaba era el no saber si él sentía algo por mí, tenía que ser realista la mas lastimada por esto sería yo, aun había algo en su mirada cuando veía a Tanya y el recordar eso me dolió mucho ya me había dicho una vez que me quería mucho pero como amiga y sabia que si pasaba lo mismo seria mil veces peor.

Al momento de abrir mis ojos el estaba ahí apenas abriendo los suyos, el ver su cara me dijo que no era un sueño, meses antes yo había llegado a soñar con eso pero siempre me despertaba antes.

Me sonrió y me ayudo a sentarme para estar a la misma altura que él y cuando fue así, me beso de nuevo, esta vez no fue tan tierno pero igual me gusto, ahora mis dos manos estaban en su cabello y las suyas estaban en mi cintura, de nuevo todo a mi alrededor desapareció y no me importaba nada más que besarlo, cuando introdujo su lengua en mi boca sentí raro pero se sentía bien. Tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, ya que habíamos logrado vaciar nuestros pulmones, no pude evitar suspirar era algo que esperaba muy dentro de mi hace mucho tiempo, aunque nunca lo aceptaría en público.

-Debería besar más seguido tus pecas- me dijo luego de unos segundos, con una sonrisa coqueta y mirando de mis ojos a mis labios

-Sí, deberías- no sabía de que parte de mi había salido esa respuesta, yo no era así. Pero su mirada se volvió un poco más seria y volvía a acercar sus labios a los míos, besándome otra vez.

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos de aquí- dijo después de un rato a lo cual le di la razón, el suelo se había vuelto un poco incomodo. El se levanto primero y me ayudo a levantarme ya que estaba un poco aturdida. Cuando los dos estuvimos de pie nos miramos directamente a los ojos y nos volvimos a besar, no sabía que me pasaba, no podía dejar de besarlo, se sentía tan bien, y mi corazón no paraba de latir, lo escuchaba retumbar en mis oídos es posible que incluso lo escuchara él, no lo dudaría.

Sin saber muy bien como terminamos en el sillón, mientras nos seguíamos besando, era un beso que variaba en momentos era tranquilo, en otros no tanto, tuvimos que parar de nuevo a tomar aire pero esta vez enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, podía sentir su reparación y no sé como yo también me acerque a su cuello y me encantaba como olía, cuando empezó a besar mi cuello me causo escalofríos y una sensación de placer que nunca había sentido poco a poco volvió a subir hacia mi boca para retomar el beso anterior, mis manos seguían en su cabello, cada vez me gustaba más el cómo se sentía entre mis dedos, sus manos que seguían en mi cintura de alguna manera comenzaron a moverse y cuando me di cuenta las sentí por debajo de la blusa provocándome más escalofríos y creando una sensación parecida a cuando me beso el cuello, sin poder evitarlo me aleje un poco de él, no habíamos quedado en nada y cuanto más avanzáramos más doloroso seria para mi después, volvió a besar mi cuello, provocando que me distrajera de mis pensamientos de nuevo, lo cual no era muy difícil en este momento, y volvió a poner sus manos en movimiento, nunca olvidare la sensación de sus manos a través de mi espalda, como si quisiera tocar todo al mismo tiempo y no pudiera, seguimos besándonos pero por un pequeño error, tal vez mío por ser primeriza nuestros dientes chocaron y nos hizo reír un poco pero aun así seguimos besándonos, como si no hubiera mañana, por lo menos para mí era así, yo no sabría como reaccionaria cuando tuviera todos sus sentidos alerta de nuevo y por el momento no quería pensar en eso, solo quería guardar cada detalle de él en mi memoria y saber que el dolor valdría la pena.

Seguíamos sentados, pero de alguna manera el dominaba el beso, en algún momento cambiamos de papel y quien lo dominaba era yo, la falta de aire nos hizo tomar aire de nuevo cada uno recargo su cabeza en el cuello del otro y esta vez yo bese su cuello antes que el besara el mío, y de alguna manera sincronizados fuimos subiendo los besos hacia nuestras bocas de nuevo, sus manos seguía explorando la piel de mi espalda poniéndome más nerviosa y algo ansiosa ya que yo solo acariciaba su cabello, poco a poco baje una de mis manos por su espalda para acercarlo más a mí, y el hizo lo mismo fusionándonos en un beso más profundo y apasionado, sus manos subían peligrosamente por mi espalda, llegue a pensar que intentaría quitarme el sostén, pero no lo hiso, y lo agradecí, a pesar de que me gustaban esta sensaciones no estaba preparada aun para que sus manos llegaran más lejos, sin saber como ahora yo también acariciaba su espalda debajo de su camiseta, delineando los músculos marcados de su espalda con las dedos de mi mano izquierda mientras mi mano derecha se encargaba de acercar sus labios mas a los míos, de nuevo el empezó a dominar el beso y sus manos empezaron a viajar de mi espalda a mi abdomen, causando que una corriente eléctrica viajara atreves de mi cuerpo y provocando que me perdiera mas del mundo, no sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado igual podrían haber sido solo unos minutos, como hubieran podido ser horas e incluso días el tiempo ahora no era mi mayor preocupación.

Al tomar aire de nuevo, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, y una sonrisa escapo de nuestros labios.

-Deberíamos continuar con el trabajo- dijo después de unos segundos

-Sí, deberíamos - le conteste con la voz entrecortada

Pero en vez de eso, y sin poder evitarlo continuamos besándonos y disfrutando de los labios del otro, en un beso que parecía no tener fin. Cuando la necesidad de oxigeno nos volvió a separar nos mantuvimos abrazados y sin poder evitarlo otro suspiro escapo de mí, no sabía a dónde nos llevaría esto, lo único que me quedaba era disfrutar el momento, mas adelante me las arreglaría con las consecuencias, las cuales tenía el presentimiento de que serian dolorosas.

Decidimos tomar una especie de descanso, aunque en realidad debíamos de seguir con la tarea de todos modos, y mientras el avanzaba en la parte teórica yo estaba investigando en internet sobre unos datos que nos hacían falta, puse un poco de música para que no hubiera tensión, por mi parte estaba más que relajada después de lo que paso momentos antes, pero no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Edward, después de un rato me dijo que ya se tenía que ir a su casa, así que lo acompañe a la puerta esperando que dijera algo sobre lo que había pasado antes, pero no dijo nada, y al momento de despedirme de él no pude evitar darle un corto beso en la boca, cuando salió de mi casa sentí que mi corazón se empezaba a partir. ¿Le habría importado lo que había pasado o simplemente lo dejaría pasar? Poco a poco lagrimas se empezaba a juntar en mis ojos no sabría cómo actuar al día siguiente, ni como actuaria él y eso me agobiaba, poco me faltaba para que la desesperación de mis pensamientos se reflejara en mi cara con lagrimas, cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta, así que respire profundo y me encamine hacia ella, no dejaría que nadie me viera en ese estado.

Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba el de nuevo y por alguna razón ambos sonreímos, pero en su mirada había algo extraño que me hizo dudar un poco.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso, Bella- dijo

-Ok, entra- le dije sin saber muy bien que decir

Una vez que entro le indique que se sentara en el sillón, me senté a un lado de él y así duramos unos cuantos minutos en silencio, mirándonos directamente. Yo estaba esperando a que el hablara y probablemente el esperaba que quien hablara primero fuera yo, pero nada salía de mi boca, todos mis pensamientos se quedaron atorados en mi garganta causándome la una sensación de ahogo.

-Eres mi amiga- empezó a hablar él, y partir de ahí supe que esto definitivamente iba a terminar mal.

-Y te quiero mucho, no sé si te podría ver como algo mas- mis sentidos se nublaron un poco pero yo ya había imaginado que esto pasaría- me gusto mucho lo que paso, pero tengo que pensar en donde nos deja esto- y yo seguía sin poder decir nada.

Mirándome directo a los ojos me pregunto qué era lo que yo pensaba y después de hacer un poco más de esfuerzo logre contestar algo, aunque no era todo lo que interiormente quería decir, ya que era demasiado lo que sentía.

-A mí también me gusto mucho lo que paso- le conteste ¡demasiado! Gritaba mi mente- y te quiero mucho, no me esperaba que esto pasara y me siento muy confundida- De verdad estaba muy confundida, mucho más al no saber que esperaba que le respondiera.

-Creo que debo de pensar en esto- Y después de un pequeño momento de silencio volvió a hablar- ahora si me tengo que ir-

Así que me puse de pie para despedirlo y cuando el también estuvo de pie frente a mí un impulso me llevo a abrazarlo, tratando de transmitirle lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras, el respondió mi abrazo y yo enterré mi cabeza en su pecho llenando mis pulmones con su aroma que me hacía sentir en las nubes y de nuevo suspire. El recargo su cara en mi cabello y pude sentir un beso fugaz en mi coronilla, lo que provoco que mi corazón latiera de nuevo a un ritmo irregular, después de unos minutos abrazándonos me separe un poco de él y al mirarnos a la cara nos volvimos a besar, esta vez el beso era más tranquilo, yo quería guardar el recuerdo de esos besos en mi mente para siempre.

El separarme de él fue una de las cosas más dolorosas, horas antes pensaba estar olvidando mis sentimientos por él, y después de lo que había pasado sentía que volvían poco a poco a la vida y esta vez más intensos que antes.

Y esta vez mirándolo a los ojos le dije- No lo pienses demasiado- no quería que se sintiera mal por lo que yo pudiera llegar a sentir- No quiero que estés mal- y me mordí la lengua cuando le iba a decir que lo necesitaba y que mi corazón no soportaría perderlo, a pesar de nunca haberlo tenido en realidad.

Y después de otro beso, que por mi parte estaba lleno de sentimientos, lo despedí ya que tenía que llegar pronto a su casa.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de él, mi mente estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo, había dicho que tenía que pensar las cosas, lo cual quería decir que volveríamos a hablar de esto y que no haría como si nada hubiese pasado, pero también había dicho que no quería perder mi amistad y yo sabía lo que eso significaba aunque no lo haya dicho.

Así que decidí prepararme mental y sentimentalmente para lo que vendría al día siguiente, solo que no pude hacerlo ese día, por muchos esfuerzos que hacia mi mente seguía perdida y no me di cuenta cuando se dio la hora de irme a dormir, antes de dormir mi mente masoquista me trajo de nuevo los recuerdos de todos y cada uno de los besos que nos dimos y casi podía sentir sus labios en los míos, sus manos en mi espalda y el cómo su boca bajaba hacia mi cuello causando miles de sensaciones.

Nunca podría olvidar mi primer beso, como hacerlo si paso con alguien a quien quise tanto, me gustaba imaginarme que hubiese pasado si él pudiera verme de otra manera y no solo como su amiga.

Fue una sorpresa para mí, nunca espere ese beso y lo más seguro es que el tampoco, simplemente se dio, y para mí fue maravilloso, y la pregunta que estaba en mi mente era ¿Que significaba para él?...

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, es lo primero que escribo y no se si sea lo mio, pero esta de verdad lo tenia que escribir_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los tome prestados un ratito

_Despues de muchos meses de pensarlo, continuare contandoles esta historia, este capitulo no es muy largo, es como transitorio_

* * *

_**Mas de dos años antes...**_

Después de casi dos meses me encontraba de nuevo en la escuela, un lugar que aunque parezca raro extrañaba, la mayor de las razones eran por supuesto mis amigos, a los que había echado mucho de menos.

Si me hubieran dicho un año atrás que Mike y Tanya serian dos de mis mejores amigos no lo hubiera creído, éramos diferentes pero de alguna manera nuestras personalidades encajaron muy bien una vez juntos. En la preparatoria de Phoenix el programa de estudios ayudaba un poco a conocer mas gente ya que el primer semestre hacían grupos de alumnos, por decirlo de alguna manera, "temporales". Y a partir del segundo semestre se hacían los definitivos, algo que fue un poco difícil para mi ya que no tenia demasiada facilidad para hacer amigos, y cuando empezó el segundo semestre me separaron de todas las amigas que había hecho el semestre anterior al ponernos a todas en diferentes grupos.

Aun recuerdo el primer día de clases del segundo semestre, todos buscando el salón que les correspondía y las clases que llevarían, fue la verdad algo caótico, pero al fin pude encontrar el grupo al que pertenecería de ahora en adelante, era triste no tener a mis amigas conmigo pero aun las podría ver en los recesos y horas libres, pensé.

Cuando entre al salón y vi que no conocía a casi nadie, pensé para mis adentros puedes con esto Bella, no es la gran cosa, ¡se valiente! conocerás mas personas. Y así busque un lugar donde sentarme, evite sobre todo los asientos de atrás que es donde siempre se sientan los mas revoltosos y me senté en lugar que estaba casi en medio de una fila.

Lo segundo que hice fue ver a quien conocía y con quien tal vez me podría llevar bien, al observar con atención me di cuenta de que mis nuevos compañeros eran en su mayoría hombres. Y de repente alguien llamo mi atención, sentía como si lo conociera de antes, de hecho creo que una vez nos presentaron pero no podía recordar su nombre, me pregunte quien seria, ya que su mirada tenia algo hipnotizarte, era un chico de tez blanca, casi pálida, con cabello cobrizo un poco largo que le llegaba casi ala oreja, de ojos verde esmeralda y se podía ver fácilmente que hacia ejercicio ya que era musculoso pero no en exceso. En cuanto pude desvié la mirada, y en mi interior sentía algo que sabía que debía contener, si ese sentimiento tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno traería a mi vida. Así que seguí con mi exploración visual al aula y encontré varias caras conocidas entre ellas la de Mike a quien ya había mencionado y quien fue mi compañero de clases anteriormente, pero aun así no habíamos tenido una conversación de mas 5 minutos, el chico rubio de ojos azules y lindos gestos conversaba con varios de nuestros nuevos compañeros. Seguí observando y la mayoría conversaba sin problemas entre ellos, no sabia como sentirme ni como me sentía, por una parte me sentía intimidada casi todos tenían conversaciones y yo solo podía observar a mi alrededor, por mas que quería tratar de hablar con alguien algo en mi interior no me lo permitía, y eso algo me decía: espera tienes que saber que decir y a quien.

En ese momento entro el profesor de Química, así que deje de lado mi dilema interno y empecé a tomar nota, al igual que todos los demás, de temario del semestre, la clase se me paso realmente larga y no sabría decir exactamente si fue el hecho de que eran dos horas de clase o que en esta clase no me iba muy bien que digamos. La siguiente clase fue libre, así que fui a buscar a mis amigas, me encontré con Alice y Rose que quedaron en el mismo grupo y me dijeron que también tenían libre esa hora, así que platicamos acerca de como nos había ido en las vacaciones y en donde las habíamos pasado, como las había extrañado, me hacia falta el platicar con ellas. La siguiente clase yo tenia libre también, y ellas no, así que quedamos en vernos en el receso.

Y fui de nuevo a ese lugar donde aun no encontraba con quien hablar, con ese grupo de personas alas que casi no conocía. Al poco rato se sentó frente a mí un chico al que no conocía.

-Hola- me dijo- soy Erick

-Hola, yo me llamo Isabella pero me dicen Bella-parecía un chico agradable, y me sentí aliviada de poder platicar con alguien.

-Bien te diré Bella, es un lindo nombre, como tu

-Gracias- y el típico sonrojo vino a mis mejillas, no es que me gustara el chico pero siempre me ponía así cuando me decían algo parecido.

-¿Y que me cuentas? ¿Te gusta la escuela? sabes que a muchos del grupo no los había visto antes- creo que seremos buenos amigos, pensé, ya que era muy parlanchín.

Platicamos un rato, y la verdad me agrado bastante, era uno de esos aficionados a los comics y videojuegos, a mi no me gustaban tanto, así que de eso casi no platicamos, al parecer el también se sentía algo intimidado de no conocer a casi nadie en el grupo.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, fui ala parada del autobús para esperar al que me llevaría a mi casa, me encantaría tener auto propio de hecho mi madre dijo que me compraría uno en mi cumpleaños 16, pero en ese momento no lo quería así que ahora me tendría que aguantar, además de todos modos seria muy difícil llevarlo a la escuela, la cual era muy grande, pero el estacionamiento no lo era y no me gustaría tener que estacionarlo a varias cuadras, así que por ese lado era mejor.

Al llegar a casa Renne me pregunto por mi día, le conté casi todo excepto por el muchacho que me había llamado la atención, que gracias a la costumbre de los profesores de tomar lista supe que su nombre era Jacob, no le conté nada de el a mi madre por que no quería hacerme ningún tipo de ilusiones con el, tenia el presentimiento de que si eso pasaba, serian solo eso, ilusiones y la lastimada seria yo, como me había pasado ya antes.

No tenia tarea por ser el primer día de clases, así que le ayude a Renne a preparar la cena ya que nunca fue la mejor cocinera, durante la comida platicamos de muchas cosas siempre era fácil platicar con ella y nunca me fue posible el mentirle aunque tampoco fue necesario al haberme criado prácticamente sola me enseño a tener la confianza suficiente sin dejarla de ver como mi madre, y yo era muy feliz con el hecho de que ella confiara tanto en mi.

Al terminar la cena me fui a mi cuarto a leer un poco, algo que amaba, y más si tenía mis audífonos con mi música favorita.

Cuando me desperté aun estaba la música puesta y yo seguía con la ropa del día anterior, así que me apresure y me metí ala ducha para llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Desayune solo un poco de cereal ya que se me hizo tarde y tuve que salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

Llegue justo a tiempo y me senté en el mismo asiento del día anterior, ya no me sentía tan intimidada como el día anterior, algo que agradecí interiormente, y al igual que el día anterior quede atrapada en la mirada de aquel chico de ojos verdes. Cambie la dirección de mi mirada casi inmediatamente pero no pude dejar de pensar en lo que sentía cada vez que lo miraba, y en mi cabeza se hizo la guerra entre la parte que se sentía casi en las nubes y la que me decía que me dejara de cosas, que me hacia daño hacerme ilusiones, si la razón ¿porque no podía hacerle caso totalmente? yo sabia que debía hacerle caso la voz de la razón irónicamente tiene la razón. La pelea interna dura casi media hora cuando decidí mejor hacer caso a la clase y dejar de distraerme.

El día transcurría sin diferenciarse demasiado al anterior hasta que en medio de la clase de ingles llamaron ala puerta del aula y entro una chica que no había visto nunca, era una alumna nueva, después de que el profesor la hizo presentarse, como es típico en ellos, la mando a sentar y ella se sentó en el lugar frente al mio que hasta ese momento había permanecido vacío, cuando el profesor se distrajo un poco me presente con ella, no quería que se sintiera, al igual que yo, intimidada. Aunque no parecía de las chicas que se intimidan fácilmente.

Al terminar la clase empezamos a platicar un poco, no creí que fuera una chica tan agradable, y al momento congeniamos muy bien, tal vez podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas cuando nos conociéramos mejor.

* * *

_Espero no tardar tanto en subir lo que sigue de la historia en un futuro, y gracias por leer :)_


End file.
